300:Kataang style
by TheLucky38
Summary: I just had this idea after I watched 300. Kataang is a city that has the greatest warriors in the world, until the Zutara empire descends apon them. Will they fight them off, or is the world of Kataang over?
1. The Trailer

**TheLucky38: I was thinking, is it a good idea to put this up, or a bad idea. So I decided to make this chapter a trailer, to see if everyone likes it or not. Disclaimer say your line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

We Kataangers **(A/N, if you have anthing better then tell me.) **were born from Aang and Katara, themselves. Taught never to retreat, never to surrender. For that death on the battlefield is the greatest glory a Kataanger can ever achieve in their life. KATAANG, with the finest soldiers the world has ever known.

* * *

A boy comes into the field of Kataang and tells them something. "It was horrible over there, the age of the blackness is apon us."

They looked into a letter that he gives them. "Be afraid. Kataang will burn to the ground. The thousand Nations, of the Zutara Empire, decends apon you.

* * *

The leader of Katanng looks at his wife. "What must a fan do to save our world?"

"Instead ask yourself. What should a Kataanger do?" she asked.

He smashes a vase. "Sweat in my people, with slavery and death!"

* * *

A Zutara messanger wanted them to surrender, was behind the endless pit. "This is madness." He yelled.

The Kataang leader looks at everyone around him. They trusted him with this judgement. "Madness?" Then he took in a deep breath. "THIS IS KATAANG!" then kicks him in with his two guards.

Then everyone in the city kills off the rest of them.

* * *

The Kataang leader begins his speech. "We will stand and fight!"

_300 of them..._

"A new age has begun. An Age of our Shipments freedom!"

_Against millions_ of Zutarians

"And all who know that 300 Kataanger's. Give the last breath to defend it."

* * *

A Zutarian said "Our arrows, will blot out the sun".

The second in command of Kataang says. "Then we will fight in the shad"

Later millions of arrows were in the air striking at the Kataanger's.

* * *

"Kataanger's!" Yelled the leader. "Tonight we dine in HELL! Give them nothing, but take from them, EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Many Zutarians were being slain by the mighty Kataanger's, making most of them flee for there lives. The Kataanger's push them into the water for a 'drink'.

* * *

"Were in for one wild night."

* * *

**TheLucky38: I had this idea for a long time. I don't know if everyone will like it, but I give it a 50/50 chance. I gamble on things like this. So tell me what you think and I might either make it or just ignore it. Oh and give me name idea's, because I have none right now.**


	2. The Begining of Lu Bu

**TheLucky38: I am going along with the story. It's time for the opening. This will lead up to the battles between Kataanger's and Zutarains, again if anyone else have better names for them then please tell me. I don't want to piss off anyone about names. This takes place by 2 parts, as a child and as a young man.**

* * *

_The world was peaceful in the great city of Kataang. Fans of all nations come to be a part of the city. Made by the people who knew that Aang and Katara were the ones together, the ones who are meant for each other. Now a young boy will someday become one of the greatest hero's in the world. His name is Lu Bu._

_By the time he can stab, he was baptized in the fire of combat..._

He looks at his father and use his sword to strike, he missed. Then clashed swords twice until his father used a technique to swing it away from him, then hits him in the face.

_Taught never to retreat, never to surrender..._

His father one day shows him his shield that he used in combat. Lu Bu traces his hand on the shield's blue arrow.

_For that death on the battlefield in service to Kataang. Is the greatest glory that any Kataanger can receive in their life._

* * *

_At age seven, in his customary of Kataang. The boy was taken from his mother and plunged in the world of violence._

Lu Bu is on top of someone, using his fists to punch him over and over again to prove his worth. Even to the point of almost killing him.

_Manufactured over 300 years of Kataang warrior society, to create the finest soldiers the world has ever known._

_Agoge as they call it, forces the boy to fight, starves him, forces him to steal, and if necessary. Forces him to kill._

* * *

_Constantly tested. Tossed into the wild. Left to ready his will against natures fury. He is about 17 now._

Lu Bu looks around the great snowy wasteland, hunting for a prefect animale to kill. He has barely any clothes, just shorts. He looks left and right, looking for anything to saticfy him as he carries his spear.

_It is his initiation for he will either come back a Kataanger or be dead. For Kataanger's accept men and women to fight in wars, but only to those who want the glory will have to earn it._

Lu bu see's something right in front of him. It was a wolve that doubles in size as any other beast. His claws made out of black steel, his fur as dark night, eyes glowing red jewels from the pit of Zutara itself. It come closer to Lu Bu, sniffing its meal to come.

Lu bu goes back a little, trying to figure out a perfact opprotunity to strike. Then he saw an opening that should be narrow enough to trap the beast. He looks at the beasts eyes, showing no fear as all Kataanger's do.

_The wolve lunges at him..._

He was trapped in between the oppening, just as Lu Bu planned. It roars trying to kill him, wanting its meal.

_It is not fear that grips Lu Bu, only a hight of things. The cold air in his lungs. Wind swept pines in the coming night._

Lu Bu has his hands holding on to his spear, ready to prove his metal. He looks at the wolves eyes without fear as it looks like he doesn't fear hell itself.

_His hands are steady. His form..._

He lunged his spear into the wolves mouth and into his head.

_Perfect._

* * *

The entire city waits for his return. When he did, they saw him with the demon wolve wrapped around his body. It is his new fur coat. Many knew this day would come. They put a helmet down before him. It was a helmet that represents only a great Kataanger can have, the leaders helmet. On the top of it had blue feathers, and all of the metal was pure bronze.

Many Kataanger's, bowed down before him. Knowing he will lead them to greatness once more. It was a sign of high respect towards someone who has a meanings of a Kataanger.

_Now Lu Bu given up to the dead, returned to sacread Kataang. A King! OUR KING, LU BU!_

* * *

**TheLucky38: Well thats what happens when I get no names. I have to come up with my own. If you don't like the Lu Bu name then tell me and I will take it off, right away. In any case, I hope you all liked the first chapter of 300: Kataang. I know it was short, but more chapters will be longer later on. Oh and it could take me awhile to make more chapters because one, I kinda forgot most of the movie. It happens when I watch awesome movies. Two, I need names for the story.**


	3. THIS IS KATAANG!

**TheLucky38: Here is the third chapter. Sorry I took so long.**

* * *

_It's been more then 30 years since the wolf and the winter cold. Now there was a bigger beast that approaches. Patient and confident, savoring the meal to come. This beast is made up of men and women and horses, Swords and spears. A vast army of slaves apon imagining, ready to devour the tiny Kataang. Ready to stop the worlds one only hope of reason and justice. A beast approaches. It was our King Lu Bu who had provoked it._

Up apon the mountain road of Kataang, a small convoy approches the city of Kataang. The horses were as black as night, and the men and women of the convoy were Zutarians. With their nations colors of Red and Blue that combines into evil. They went into the city gates and went towards the center of town. The leader was a man who had dark skin and a had something in his pocket.

The Kataangers looked to see him take out skulls with crowns on their heads. It was the Kings and Queens of former shipments that lost in the attack of the Zutarain empire. A sign that may have made some of the Kataangers surprised and angry. Though it did show that the Zutarains wanted to talk, rather then fight.

While the Zutarain messenger was talking to one of the officals, Lu Bu was in the middle of teaching his son, Sima Zhao, how to fight. He was putting his hand on Sima's head while he was talking. "Now this is a trick that my father has taught me." He swings his son on his back and topples him to the ground. "It is something that you must learn in the times of fighting."

An offical of Kataang came up to Lu Bu's wife, Diao Chan, to tell her about the Zutarain messanger. "My Queen. A Zutarain Messanger is here to talk to King Lu Bu." The Queen sighs at this outcome that has happened. In the past, Zutara was always an empire that seeks more land. Now they try to take all of the Kataang land that they worked so hard to create.

Lu Bu was sitting side by side with his son. "In the end. The Kataangers true strength, is the power of Aang and Katara. Never forget that and respect them with honor and they will give it back. First, you fight with your head." He gives his son a kiss on the head. Diao Chan grabs Sima Zhao's hand.

"Then you fight with your heart." she said.

The King knew something was wrong. "What is it?

"A Zutarian Messenger awaits you." His wife said.

He looks at his son. "Now what was todays lesson?"

"Respect and honor." he said.

"Respect and honor." Lu Bu reapeated.

He went to the doors of the training room and opens them to the outside of the great city of Kataang. It was as beautiful as ever, with markets and the people talking to one another. He orders his men to grab his cape and when they did, they tied the cape around his neck. The cape was in the wonderful colors of Blue and Light Blue. Sometimes capes are Blue and Orange.

The Zutarain Messenger was with a Kataang counsel named, Traitorous, who was bringing him to the King and Queen of Kataang. There Lu Bu is finally face to face with the Zutarain who wants to speak with him.

"Counselmen Traitorous. You found yourself needed for once." Diao Chan said. Though in other shipments it was rude, this is a place of freedom for both men and women. In fact, they can train as warriors here, but that is a choice for the women to join and not by force.

Traitorous just ignored what she said, but responded with concern. "My King and Queen, I was only entertaining your guest."

All Lu Bu does is glare at the Zutarain Messenger, knowing that something is going on. "I'm sure." he said to Traitorous. The Zutarain was about to speak, but was inturrupted. "Before you speak, Zutarain. Know that is Kataang that everyone, even an Emperors messenger, is held accountable by the words of his/her's voice." The Zutarain bows his head and waits for what the wise Kataang king wants to ask. "Now. What messenge do you bring?"

It was finally the Zutarains turn to talk. "Earth and Water." he said while moving his hands out with a balance.

It made the King smirk, holding back his laughter. "You rode all the wat from Zutara, for Earth and Water?" Thinking he must be joking. Then his lovely wife inturupts.

"Do not be coy or stupid Zutarain. We can't afford neither in Kataang." Wow that is good.

That comment made the Zutarain mad. "What gives this woman speak amoung men?" He'd better watch it. There are women in the crowd that wanted to kill him for making that mistake, but they knew that Diao Chan doesn't back down from a verbal fight.

"Because only real Kataang women give birth to real men." I love the way she thinks. It made the Zutarain even more enraged.

So the King had to stop it, even though he loves it when she sticks up for herself and not seeking help. "Let us walk to cool our tongues" They walk to the main road and towards the hole in front of them, everyone follows them as well. They say that prisoners of war had to dig the pit, known as the bottomless pit, until they died.

Still enraged, the Zutarain made another mistake. "If you value your lives over your complete annihilation, then listen carefully Lu Bu." Thinking he has the King nervous. "Xerxes has conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes apon." Lu Bu just hears it, but doesn't really care. "He leads an army so massive that it shakes the ground with it's march. So vast that it drinks the rivers dry." Then complety acts stupid. "All that the god-king Xerxes requires is this. A simple offering of Earth and Water. A token of Kataang's submission, to the will of Xerxes's Zutara empire."

Everyone stops when the Zutarain Messenger said that. Lu Bu walks up a little and says, "Submission?" he shakes his head no. "That is a little bit of a problem." The Zutarain goes around and faces Lu Bu, while his back was near the bottomless pit. "You see rumor has it, the Taang's have already turned you down." It made The Zutarian irritated, knowing that Zutara was beaten in battle againt them. Traitorous is right next to Lu Bu.

The King continues his lecture. "And if those philosophers and boy lovers, had that kind of nerve..."

"We must be diplomatic." inturrupted Traitorous.

"... And of course Kataangers!" raised Lu Bu's voice at the counselmen. He looks back at the Zutarain, "Have their reputaion to consider."

The thing that the Zutarain said, made things more intense. "Choose your next words carfully, Lu Bu. They maybe your last as King."

Those words made the king think about what to do. The winds blow softly againt his skin, the same cold from the time he fought the wolf as he recalled. Then Lu Bu looked off into the fertile lands that had the sunset that gives them hope. Would the city of Kataang ever see the light that they bring if they surrendered to Zutara? He looks at all the men and women of Kataang. Would they recive the same freedom that still exists in the city of Kataang? He finally looks at his wife. What if she endured something worse then death.

_'Earth and Water?' _Lu Bu thought about it. Finally he made his decision. He puts his hand on his sword, takes it out, and points at the Zutarain Messenger. Everyone in Kataang pulls out their weapons as well. It made every Zutarain feel fear into their souls.

Even the messenger was scared. "Madman. You're a Madman!" he yelled, trying to stop him, as Lu Bu's sword is at his throat.

"Earth and Water." said Lu Bu. "Well you'll find plenty of both down there." Pointing his sword at the bottomless pit.

"No man, Zutarain or Kataanger, no man threatens a messenger!" He said while looking behind him, down to the bottomless pit.

Then Lu Bu gives him the reasons why this is right to do so. "You bring the heads of formor Kings and Queens to my city steps. You insult my Queen. You threaten my people with Slavery and Death!" He yelled in rage. "Oh I've chosen my words carefully, Zutarain. Perhaps you should of done the same."

"This is Blasphemy!" the messenger stated. "This is MADNESS!"

Lu Bu lowers his blade and looked at his wife, Diao Chan. She nods her head to do it, knowing that her husband is doing what is right. He looks back at the Zutarain, with the same rage as before...

**"Madness? THIS IS KATAANG!"**

He kicks the Zutarain messenger into the pit, while all his warriros kills off the rest of the intruders that entered in the land of Kataang. One by one, the Zutarains were dying. The lucky ones died right away, while the unfortunte ones fall to their doom. After they all feel into the pit, all they hear is the screams of all the scum of Zutara.

The war between Kataang and Zutara, has begun.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Sorry that I took so long. I was really busy with the other stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will work on the next one when I get too it.**

**It seems that Lu Bu needs to raise an army. Who will join him against Zutara. If you want to, you can give me a PM or a review for OC's that I need for the story. Kataang fans or other shipments only! NO ZUTARIANS!**


End file.
